saving our home
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: he left her he came back she saved the girls but she didn't make it the rest make up a plan to get everyone and save them and take back everything they once owned they go to find sasuke and sakura's son what will happen to everyone else though RnR sasusaku


Chapter 1

it wasn't like any other day well that's what I thought of anyways I heard yelling and fighting I sighed cant I have one morning of waking up and have no bickering

"am I not allowed to sleep in this house you stupid slut!" I sighed "o good morning you" "yeah yeah yeah lets just go get these missions done and over with"

"well someone's a little grumpy today" "well that's because I woke to your stupid voices" "well don't we have to go to this new village and find out what to your old village or something?"

I cringed at the sound of my village changing into something I didn't understand we got what needed and head off towards the village that use to called the village hidden in the leafs it changed supposedly

pein took charge of it but something bad happened that is why we are heading there to see if anyone I know is still alive and get them out of there

…

That's if they still trust me again after I left I left sakura behind again I left them all again and they needed me she needed me she got pregnant thanks to me I left them and I was going to ask her to marry me but now I don't know what happened to them

we started heading closer to the village I could see no one guarded the gate 'so this is an open village now…weird' we walked into the village

it wasn't trashed but it wasn't like how the village normally looked there where people but not crowded "are you guys ok I mean the village doesn't look that bad"

Karin said not impressed "jugo you go find pein and asked him what happen or anyone for that matter that we know Karin you do the same suigetsu you follow me"

we all started heading off me and suigetsu headed towards where I knew the idiot would be

I saw the shop I looked in to see the boys what happened to the girls? I walked over

"sasuke what are you doing here you need to leave while you still can" naruto said in a low voice I sat next to them "where's sakura and the girls? Who did this to the village?" suigetsu asked

"we don't know who he is but all we do know is that sakura and the girls are with him as slaves and servants they have more information than we do they killed any kids that where just born or could not fight or work a few people got out your child is with that group"

we sat and just looked at each other none of us knew what to do we had to think of something to save the girls "we need to leave now all of us we need to get out of here and start the 'game'" I finished

"your right lets head out guys" neji said as he stood up along with the rest as soon as we left the shop we heard someone running towards us yelling "BOYS BOYS!"

we all turned to see a navy blue haired girl running towards us in a maid outfit "hinata running towards us and into neji and naruto's arms "it's the girls they-"

"hinata tell us" "they have the girls and won't let them go the girls got taken into different rooms they knew something was up so they are trying to keep us apart"

what was said we heard a loud boom and then looked over to see the girls running but where was sakura? What did they do to her

"let's get out of here run!" ino yelled "where's sakura?" "She's holding them off while we get out" "but we can't just leave her girls!" tamari yelled

"she did this for us let's go and talk about this when we are safe" they took off they saw Karin and jugo outside the village.

Chapter 2

Why I was keeping them busy the girls got out in the distance I saw sasuke he came to get us I was still mad at him but at least he's saving us

I guess he heard what happened I was dragged into a room with the rest of everyone else we sat there the anbu, the teachers, trainers, everyone was there

"sakura what happened?" "I got the girls out while I fought them off don't worry they are in good hands"

I looked around to see the faces that I could see they had us under the tower with very little light I look towards konan "can u sneak out paper as a letter?"

"Yes but sakura they might find out" I sighed damn she was right if it did get out and the found out we'd be dead for sure they sat in silence they all looked at each other

the door where swung open and all the girls got dragged out and so did the guys they were dragged in different locations they threw them into carriages that went to different locations

I was with itachi we looked at each other as they started putting more people in the cage that was being dragged behind the carriages we were all getting spilt I sat next to itachi and we watched what was happening

We started heading off there were some teens adults ninja's but itachi was going to start keeping an eye on me and worked where I worked so if something happened

we were left in some it was called the village hidden in the rain it never shined it would snow and get hot and cold but nothing never showed

we looked at each other and we stayed near each other we decided to act as family like he was my brother in-law since I did have his brother's child but the child had to leave and I had to watch

I was forced to go work at some club and itachi as well he was security I was a waitress

…..

We were working one day and I was bring beer to a table itachi was watching the door making sure people under age didn't get in without being marked UA (under age)

Chapter 3

While I was watching the door I saw some people I knew they gave me a smirk as sasuke walked past I told him in a small voice meet me behind the stage go get sakura's areas

I let the rest of them that I knew threw as someone came to take my place so I can go on break I was allowed to go near sakura and told her "sasuke and the rest are here take your break and go to the back"

I glanced over to them as they saw me nod and I saw sasuke, neji, and shikamaru headed to the back making up some lie to get back there sakura watched brought the others sitting there their drinks then took her break and headed to the back

"look sasuke you and sakura may need to act like your married till u leave that's the only way we are able to stay close cause I told them I was her brother in law and that you told me to look after her"

I looked at them "where the girls btw you know if they find them they will not hesitate to try and kill them but we are in the rain village but be warned the guards that came with us here are everywhere so if we run I say we fake our deaths go get everyone else get your son and get a plan to take the leaf back"

"your right but how?" sakura looked at itachi not minding sasuke's arm around her

"well there is one way… sakura can you heal yourself with you eyes closed?" neji looked at sakura

"I have a better idea why not just make shadow clones you guys change the look on yours kill ours in front of people ill go in and put a wig on or something to change my look then they kidnap mine kills itachi's trying to keep mine safe then when they get into the woods and go poof they might be off your tails"

We looked at her shocked

"what something wrong?"

"why don't we 'kidnap' you 'kill' itachi leave a note saying something then ya"

"Either one will work but for now we need to 'act' like a family"

As soon as we walked out sakura started to work then I was to watch to make sure nothing got out of hand at this then when sakura walked over to some table and I looked away he tried throwing her on to the table and his helping pinning her down

I saw sasuke glaring and the others jumped from their seats but I was faster I knocked one off but then a fought started sasuke had one in a chock hold neji had one scared because of his eyes sakura changed into her gear really fast

"you guys know the rules" she said and walked over and sent the main dude flying across the bar everyone looked at her

They glared at sakura she just stood there and smiled at all of them


End file.
